It is well known in the design and manufacture of vehicles to incorporate many parts into subassemblies to increase manufacturability. These subassemblies, commonly called modules, include a number of interrelated parts which can be assembled quickly and easily and then subsequently incorporated into the final assembly of a vehicle. Many of the modules concern structural portions of the vehicle and it is important in the design of these structural modules to provide the requisite structural stiffness and integrity while simultaneously ensuring the benefits of a modular design.
One such structural module is a structural panel within a vehicle door. Current state of the art door modules include a hardware support cross member, wiring harnesses, inside handle and latch system and window regulator and other components. Typical functional and reliability tests are performed on the module and its components prior to installation into a door frame to facilitate testing and trouble shooting. Once testing is complete the module is loaded into a door frame from the inboard side.
The door frame of a typical vehicle reacts and transmits loads among its members to predetermined locations. For instance, loads that are transmitted into the door from the vehicle or operation of the door are reacted within the door structure and subsequently transmitted to the body of the vehicle at the attachment points. A typical door frame is a monocoque structure which includes structural members integral with the periphery of the door and a belt which is a structural member positioned within the periphery below the window opening. The belt provides a fore-aft load path to increase strength and stiffness of the door which are compromised by the window opening. In some prior art embodiments, the belt is comprised of a box section structural member. section structural member.
Because the belt is a continuous member traversing the door frame in a fore aft direction, the window glass must be installed into the below belt window guides behind the belt separate from the module. Once the module and window glass are installed in the door frame, the regulator, including motor and lift and guidance system, is then connected to the window glass and is tested.